


Особенности национальной медицины

by snow_leopard



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_leopard/pseuds/snow_leopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано в рамках олдскул-феста на oldschoolfest.diary.ru</p></blockquote>





	Особенности национальной медицины

***  
\- Ты все-таки умудрился влипнуть в неприятности на очередном сверхсекретном задании в Союзе? - раздался из-за спины голос Наполеона.  
Илья, который успел снять с себя рубашку и начал снимать брюки (их новое задание предполагало, что он будет изображать из себя мастера-электрика, поэтому ему выдали комбинезон), нахмурился и озадаченно посмотрел на напарника.  
\- Нет. Что навело тебя на эту мысль? Я задержался, конечно, но лишь потому, что довольно сильно простыл, и взял несколько дней на лечение.   
\- Простыл. Ладно, неразглашение гос.тайны и все такое.   
\- Что за внезапная страсть к конспирологии?  
\- У тебя синяки на спине, Илья. Они лиловые. Что это за простуда такая, от которой вся спина покрывается ровными круглыми гематомами?  
\- А, ты про это, - довольно равнодушно отозвался Курякин. - Это от банок.  
\- От чего? Это что, новоизобретенный способ пыток? - Наполеон по-прежнему недоверчиво смотрел на Илью.  
\- Нет, это особо эффективный метод лечения, применяемый в Советском Союзе, - с абсолютно серьезным лицом ответил Илья. - За его разработку отвечали светила отечественной медицинской мысли, а действенность подтверждена результатами множества клинических исследований. - Торжественно закончил Курякин.  
Наполеон нахмурился, пытаясь понять, насколько серьезен его напарник. Он частенько ловил его на умении шутить с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица.  
\- И что, светила советской медицины всерьез уверены, что этот пыточный метод способствует выздоровлению больного?   
\- Конечно, иначе бы его не стали применять в лучших клиниках страны, - застегивая последние пуговицы комбинезона, отозвался Илья. - Но метод не настолько секретный, чтобы его нельзя было применять в случае острой необходимости для поправки пошатнувшего здоровья близких родственников и коллег.   
Наполеон с подозрением посмотрел на Илью. В глазах у того явно плясали черти.  
\- Ой, да перестань! - наконец рассмеялся он.  
Илья наконец-то тоже перестал притворятся и задорно и открыто улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, нас ждет дело. Я почти готов. - Он наконец надел комбинезон и взял чемоданчик с инструментами.   
Наполеон, который к этому моменту тоже успел сменить костюм на рабочий комбинезон, кивнул.  
\- Выдвигаемся. Машина ждет в гараже.  
***  
Наполеон сидел на диване в гостиной, завернувшись в плед, и пытался найти в себе силы доползти сначала до душа, а потом до кровати. Все равно в своем нынешнем состоянии на что-то большее сил уже просто не было.   
Последнее задание оказалось хоть и не смертельно опасным, но все-таки доставило агентам несколько неприятных минут. Наполеону - когда тот умудрился провалился под лед, бросившись в погоню за удиравшим с секретным микрофильмом трашевцем, Илье - когда тот вытаскивал незадачливого напарника из полыньи. Трашевцу не повезло больше, он неудачно подскользнулся, ударился и ушел под лед, подоспевшая группа захвата АНКЛ вытащила только его хладный труп, вместе с микрофильмом.  
Доложившись Уэйверли по коммуникатору, Илья отконвоировал мокрого и уже порядком замерзшего напарника сначала на мед.осмотр, а потом до дома с высочайшего дозволения шефа, и вернулся писать отчет об операции.  
***  
Видимо, Наполеон не заметил, как задремал, пригревшись в пледе. Из сладкого полузабытья его выдернул негромкий, но достаточно настойчивый стук в дверь. Поняв, что поздний посетитель уходить явно не собирается, Соло недовольно заворчал (получилось немного хрипло), шмыгнул успевшим опухнуть носом и потащился к двери.   
На пороге стоял Илья, в руках у него был внушительного вида пакет.  
\- Я подумал, что нелишним будет тебя проведать, - произнес Курякин вместо приветствия. - Вид у тебя не очень бодрый.  
\- Это всего лишь простуда, - отозвался Наполеон хрипло и впустил позднего гостя в квартиру. - Я сам вполне в силах о себе позаботиться.  
\- Ну-ну, - скептически хмыкнул тот, окинув взглядом Соло, диван и скомканный плед на нем. - Судя по всему, у тебя даже градусника дома нет, не говоря уже о прочих медикаментах.  
Наполеон картинно закатил глаза и следом громко чихнул. Еще раз кинув на напарника неодобрительный взгляд, Курякин решительно направился на кухню и зашуршал пакетом, со стуком выставляю принесенные припасы.  
\- Что ты со всем этим собираешься делать? - с легким подозрением в голосе спросил Наполеон, остановившись в дверном проеме и пристально разглядывая баночки, бутылочки и упаковки чего-то явно медикаментозного, кучкой громоздившиеся на кухонном столе. И еще почему-то большую бутылку молока.  
\- Тебя лечить, - буднично отозвался Илья, не отрываясь от своего занятия. - Мне нужен ковш или небольшая кастрюлька, молоко согреть.  
\- Ненавижу кипяченое молоко, там пенки, - скривился Наполеон. - Как оно может меня вылечить от простуды?  
\- Увидишь. - Лаконично пообещал Илья.  
\- Я так понимаю, сопротивление бесполезно, - обреченно вздохнул Соло. - Мне придется изведать на себе все прелести советской медицины.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Илья, - наливая молоко в кастрюльку. - Или уже переоденься, наконец, и сиди в гостиной. У меня почти все готово.  
Спорить было явно бесполезно, да и сил особых не было, так что Наполеон медленно, но верно добрел до спальни, решил, что если болеть, то удобно, и перебрался в пижаму. Прихватил с собой подушку и вернулся на стратегическую позицию - на диван в гостиной, снова завернувшись по самую макушку в плед. Его слегка знобило, в горло будто песка насыпали, да и вообще хотелось спать. В очередной раз в себя его привела прохладная рука Ильи, прикоснувшаяся ко лбу.  
\- Простуда во всей красе, - прокомментировал он, и протянул Наполеону кружку, над которой поднимался легкий парок.  
\- Что это за снадобье? - прохрипел Соло.  
\- Горячее молоко с маслом и медом, - ответил Илья. - Пей, только медленно. Это смягчит горло. Потом горчичники тебе поставлю. И не надо на меня смотреть так, будто я тебе цианид принес!  
\- А что такое горчичники? - слабым голосом уточнил Наполеон.  
***  
\- Да лежи ты спокойно, что ты дергаешься, как маленький! - Илья сердито прижал дергающегося в разные стороны Наполеона к дивану. - А то сейчас свезешь все на сторону, и толка никакого не будет. Можно подумать, тебя на медленном огне поджаривают...  
\- Это только ты у нас привычный к суровым методам советской медицины, - "карательной", чуть не добавил Соло, но благоразумно решил промолчать. - Теперь я понимаю, почему ты такой выносливый. Все, кто выжил после такого лечения, автоматически эволюционируют в сверхлюдей, - продолжил ворчать Наполеон, тем не менее, прекратив попытки стряхнуть со спины ощутимо припекавшие горчичники.  
\- Еще несколько минут, и все, страдалец, - уверил друга Илья. - И ты вырвешься из моих когтей. Кстати, советую сразу отправиться спать.   
На эту рекомендацию у Наполеона возражений не нашлось. Наконец Илья откинул с Наполеона одеяло, убрал горчичники и влажным полотенцем вытер спину, стараясь не особенно растирать чуть покрасневшую кожу. Вновь слегка задремавший Соло вскинул голову и крокодильски зевнул.  
\- Ну, следуя твоей же логике, скоро станешь сверхчеловеком, - мягко подтрунил над сонным напарником Илья. - Я зайду утром. Буду поить тебя чаем с малиновым вареньем. Мне друзья прислали. А теперь спи. Дверь я захлопну.  
\- О, еще одна секретная разработка советских ученых? - сонно улыбнулся Соло, зарываясь в мягкий плед.  
\- Именно, - устало улыбнувшись, отозвался Илья, и направился к двери. - Спи. Завтра утром я к тебе зайду.  
***  
Утром Наполеона разбудил тихий шум с кухни. Сначала он подобрался, не открывая глаз, но тут засвистел чайник. Наполеон сразу вспомнил вчерашнее обещание Ильи прийти утром , чтобы напоить его чаем с загадочным малиновым вареньем. Конечно, Соло предполагал, что ничего особенного в нем нет, ягоды и сахар. Да и как обычный джем из ягод может способствовать излечению простудных заболеваний?  
Тем временем Илья на кухне хозяйничал вовсю, слышался тихий звон чашек, расставляемых на столе.  
Наполеон тихо хмыкнул про себя, потянулся и сел. Как ни удивительно, чувствовал он себя куда лучше, чем вчера. Температура явно спала, в горле все еще першило, но не так заметно. К тому же зверски хотелось есть.  
Наполеон встал, надел халат и направился на кухню. Толстый ковер на полу скрадывал звук его шагов, поэтому Илья, который как раз что-то искал в посудном шкафчике, заметил его не сразу. Зато Наполеону выпал шанс лицезреть то самое варенье. Банка с ним гордо возвышалась на кухонном столе.  
"На первый взгляд ничего угрожающего", - подумал Наполеон, вспомнив вчерашнее пойло - молоко с медом. Луч солнца, пробивавшийся сквозь легкие шторы на окне, падал в аккурат на банку, и сожержимое под ним играло красивым насыщенным красным цветом, а на дне виднелись ягодки.  
Тут Илья, довольно что-то пробубнив под нос, повернулся, держа в руках вазочку для джема.  
\- А, ты наконец проснулся, - улыбнулся он. - Как самочувствие?  
\- Лучше, - ответил Наполеон. - А что, это твое варенье предполагается употреблять чашками для большего лечебного эффекта? - полушутя добавил он.  
\- Если следующим номером у тебя стоит лечение от диатеза, то можно и чашками, - отозвался Илья. - Но вообще я настоятельно советую тебе пойти привести себя в порядок, а я пока все приготовлю. Жду тебя за столом.  
\- Слушаюсь! - шутливо козырнул Наполеон и отправился в сторону ванной комнаты. Когда с водными процедурами было покончено, Соло вновь отправился на кухню. Его снедало любопытство. Взору его предстали аккуратно расставленные на столе чашки, то самое варенье, налитое в вазочку, и мед. А центре стола гордо возвышался чайник со свежезаваренным чаем, а рядом скромно стояло блюдечко с лимонными дольками.  
Наполеон, повинуясь жесту Ильи, сел и принялся наблюдать за напарником. Судя по сосредоточенному лицу Курякина, на глазах Соло явно разворачивался какой-то древний ритуал.  
Тот неспешно разлил по чашкам черный чай, одну поставил перед Наполеоном, вторую подвинул к себе, положил туда ломтик лимона и несколько чайных ложек меда.  
К Наполеону, в свою очередь, была пододвинута вазочка с вареньем и еще одна чайная ложка.  
\- Ну что, можешь приступать к лечебным процедурам, - наконец произнес Илья, сделав глоток чай и довольно сощурившись.  
\- Что, и это все? Просто чай с вареньем? - подозрительно покосился на Илью Соло, памятуя о вчерашних процедурах. - Никаких "сначала завернуться в шерстяное одеяло, обложившись горчичниками с ног до головы, а потом, на пятой минуте, выпить всю банку залпом, запив литром воды и закусив целым лимоном"?  
В ответ на эту тираду Илья расхохотался.  
\- Нет, мой измученный достижениями советской медицины друг. Никаких горчичников и лимонов целиком. Просто чай и варенье, - отсмеявшись, заверил напарника Илья.  
Наполеон, заулыбавшись в ответ, сделал глоток чай, зачерпнул варенье и отправил его в рот. Кажется, методы советской медицины начинали ему нравиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках олдскул-феста на oldschoolfest.diary.ru


End file.
